Kevin the Monkey
Concept and Development I decided to make a fan-based Saiyan character inspired by my mom's boyfriend and his love for Dragon Ball Z. Personality {Under Construction} As a chi energy wielder,his personality would describe him to be a kind,protective,and helpful. Power(s) Chi Manipulation Kevin can create, shape and manipulate Chi to gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. Kevin is able to physically manifest all of his inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will. He can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for super awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. In different cases, the user can produce chi by channeling the energy through the physical body or by using the natural energy of the planet or cosmos. Applications * Balance: Users are able to balance by the force of yin and yang. * Chi Augmentation: Use one's chi in order increase their physical aspects. ** Combat Empowerment: The more the user fights, the stronger their bodies grow, thus strengthening their chi. ** Enhanced Condition/Supernatural Condition: Channels one's chi within in order to push one's physical capabilities to superhuman levels. *** Enhanced Combat: Users of chi are able to enhance their combat skills. *** Enhanced Durability: When amplified by chi, the body is capable of withstanding most forms of pain. *** Enhanced Senses: User's senses are increased above average. **** Chi Sense: Users are able to use their chi in order to gain knowledge of another's strength. *** Enhanced Jump: Use one's chi to increase one's jumping heights *** Enhanced Speed: Use one's chi in order to increase their speed to the point where they cannot be seen. *** Enhanced Strength: Increase one's physical strength to the point where one is capable of destroying strong material. * Chi Aura: Able to surround oneself in chi energy. * Chi Infusion: Infuse chi into objects (usually weapons), beings, or powers. ** Elemental Infusion: Seed the core powers of nature itself into each and every item. ** Energy Infusion: Transfer natural or physical forces into one's surroundings for various effects. ** Ductility Manipulation: By channeling and synchronizing ones chi with other objects one can reshape them and strengthen them further. * Chi Invisibility: Use chi to become invisible. * Chi Projection: Emit chi outside of one's body * Color Manipulation: Alter the color of one's chi energy * Healing: Users are able to repair damage that has been done to the body whether it be internal or external. * Higher Consciousness: Being linked to one's consciousness, chi is able to allow one to be in their true mind. ** Inner Power: One can gain access to untapped power and awaken their full potential. ** Power Manifestation: Tap into the internal energy forces of the astral plane and become a physical representation of one's inner power. * Indomitable Will: The full power of chi can be unleashed through sheer force of will. * Invisible Energy Manipulation: Utilize chi to exert invisible energy from the physical body. * Ki Masking: Hides one's chi. * Life-Force Constructs: Users are able to form their chi into powerful energy constructs. * Magic Weaponry: Through special means, users can form their chi into powerful mystic weapons that allow them to strike their enemies both physically and mystically. * Nature Unity/Elemental Manipulation: Users of chi are able to become one with nature and command elemental and energy forces. ** Battlefield Adaption: Users can orientate their entire body to combat, allowing to fight in any environment. ** Elemental Aura: Users are able to use their chi to generate the elemental forces around them. *** Elemental Pressure: Users can generate destructive elemental power. ** Energetic Pressure: Level an entire landscape with nothing but the force of one's energy. ** Life-Force Suspension: Focusing ones chi under their being enables varying levels of self-propelled flight. ** Mystic Martial Arts: Harness chi into physical combat. *** Elemental/Energy Combat: Utilize both the elements and pure energy in combat for energy enhanced strikes. **** Life-Force Beam Emission: Users are able channel the chi and project it in the form of a destructive wave of energy. **** Life-Force Ball Projection: Shape one's chi into the shape of a glowing orb of energy that is capable of mass destruction to large areas **** Life-Force Blade Construction: Users are able to solidify their chi and shape it into razor sharp weapons. *** Cosmic/Planetary Empowerment: Users are able to channel the natural energy of the planet or cosmos and convert them into powerful chi. * Potion Creation: Chi is an underlying principle regarding traditional Chinese medicine. It is possible that one is able to create potions to aid them in battle. * Power Mixture: Mix one's chi with the chi of others (Ex: Omi (Xiaolin Showdown) using the Sun Chi Lantern in order to mix his chi with the other xiaolin dragons.) ** Synchronization: Once the user becomes in mixes their chi with the chi of others, they are able to become in sync with the energy, allowing them achieve extraordinary power and acquire in new abilities. * Spiritual Meditation: Meditate to obtain absolute focus in order to fully manifest one's chi. ** Tranquil State: Users are able to place themselves in a calm mindful state. ** Clear Mind: The most clear state of mind Abilities Ergokinetic Combat: Super Saiyan(1,2,and 3): Saiyan God(Prime and SSJ): Martial Arts Chi Aura Instant Transmission Weapons Laser Sword History {Under Construction} Forms Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 3 Saiyan God Prime Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan(mouthful) Weaknesses As a saiyan,Kevin's over-confidence is mostly the reason for his loss in some fights against strong opponents. Saiyan Pride is a weakness for all pure Saiyans. Category:Mobians Category:Monkeys Category:Good Category:Elemental Abilities